Isle of the Ancients
The Isle of the Ancients was a major setting in The Subspace Emissary story mode featured in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It was depicted as an floating island populated by R.O.B.s. Prior to the opening of The Subspace Emissary, Tabuu seized the island and it's advanced technology for itself, converting it into a Subspace Bomb factory. A later altercation in the story causes the island to be absorbed into Subspace with several bombs going off inside of it. Due to the amount of Subspace Bombs going off in a singular location, the island was not restored at the end of the events of the story, leaving a giant X in the World of Trophies. Environment The Isle of the Ancients was a fairly green island from the onset, with one mountain poking out of the mass. Since it was floating, people could see the jagged rocks that made up the base of the island. The Isle of the Ancients also featured a Subspace Bomb Factory that was created to distribute Subspace Bombs and a Research Facility that housed both Pikachu and Samus Aran's Power Suit. Story Prior to the Subspace Emissary Before the events of the Subspace Emissary, there was a peaceful race of robots known as the R.O.B.s. They had a leader called the Master Robot. The other robots gave their unwavering loyalty to the Master Robot and lived in peace. One day, Tabuu took the entire island under siege. The Master Robot reluctantly agreed to become part of the Subspace forces under Tabuu, under the hopes of not losing his brethren. Development work began on the Subspace Bombs. The Master Robot then decided to disguise himself as The Ancient Minister out of shame for his own decision to work with the Subspace Army. The Dark Cannons were also being developed and built on the Isle of the Ancients. Samus's Power Suit was also kept on the Research Facility here and Pikachu was captured and kept prisoner as a power supply. Additionally, Ridley was stationed here, but his role was unknown, though given Samus' Power Suit was held on the island, it isn't out of the question for him being placed there in case she came to retrieve it. Subspace Emissary Samus Aran began to search for her Power Suit on the Isle's Research Facility, coming across Pikachu in the process. The two made their way through the holding cell for her Power Suit and after defeating some Subspace duplicates, Samus and Pikachu attempted to leave but were attacked by Ridley. After defeating Ridley, the pair exit the Facility and appear on the grassy surface of the Isle of the Ancients. Samus spots R.O.B.s carrying Subspace Bombs into another building, so they decide to pursue. Entering inside the Subspace Bomb factory, they came across the Ancient Minister and his robot brethren, although to their surprise, the Ancient Minister did not want to fight. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Captain Falcon, and Olimar then enter the room. With the Minister not wanting to fight, Ganondorf appears via hologram to order the R.O.B.s to take the bombs and attack the Ancient Minister, setting his robes on fire. The Ancient Minister is revealed as R.O.B., who joins the group in battling the Subspace foes that Ganondorf summoned. After defeating the enemies, the gang starts to try fighting off the R.O.B.'s who are trying to detonate Subspace Bombs. R.O.B is in melancholia, and pays no attention to Diddy's screams for help. Realizing there's not enough time, Captain Falcon calls in the Falcon Flyer so they can all escape from certain doom. DK carries the miserable R.O.B to safety, and they leap down a shaft. As they descend towards a pit, the Falcon Flyer pulls up beneath them, catching them and shooting down a tunnel towards safety. As they rush through the tunnel, however, Meta Ridley notices them and gives chase, desperate for revenge against Pikachu and Samus, attacks the ship as the ship attempts to escape within the two minutes it has to get out of there. After defeating Meta Ridley, the gang escapes from the Isle of the Ancients as it is consumed by a massive explosion and sucked into Subspace. Aftermath With all the Subspace Bombs detonated on the Isle itself, the Isle was not restored when Tabuu was defeated and restored the World of Trophies. Instead, a shining X appeared in the sky, detonating where the Isle once floated. R.O.B. became the last of his kind. Fanon Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Myrmidon ''Main page: Isle of the Ancients (SSBMyrmidon) The Isle of the Ancients appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. Myrmidon. It will transition into Subspace theming after a bomb goes off, changing the textures to appear more like Subspace. ''The Subspace Emissary: The Movie The Isle of the Ancients appears in this retelling of the story of The Subspace Emissary with an identical role and conclusion to the original story. Super Smash Bros. Resistance The Isle of the Ancients is mentioned in the backstory for the story mode of ''Super Smash Bros. Resistance. Oddly enough, R.O.B.s appear prominently in the story mode despite supposedly being destroyed during the story's backstory. ''Super Smash Bros. Violet Sunset The Isle of the Ancients was supposedly going to be a stage in ''Super Smash Bros. Violet Sunset, although no information aside from it being R.O.B.'s home stage was disclosed. ''Super Smash Bros. Discord The Isle of the Ancients is mentioned in R.O.B.'s description for ''Super Smash Bros. Discord, as well as revealing that the R.O.B.s on the island were invented by Dr. Hector. The Isle of the Ancients supposedly will play a part in the game's story mode. Gallery Isle of the Ancients.png|The Isle of the Ancients before being destroyed Isle_of_the_AncientsAftermath.jpg|Isle of the Ancients (present) Isle of Ancients succ.jpg|The Isle of Ancients being absorbed into Subspace Trivia *The fact that it's an island that floats in the sky and home to a tribe that's now almost extinct (R.O.B's) could be a nod to Angel Island in the Sonic series. *Despite being destroyed during the aftermath of the Subspace Emissary, the player can still revisit the levels after completing the Great Maze. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Islands